


The Neighborly Thing To Do

by therudestflower



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Tumblr Prompt, newsbians!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: As an observer of nature, it was Sarah’s responsibility to make up excuses to walk in and out of her apartment when she heard her hot new neighbor hauling her meticulously labeled boxes up the stairs.





	The Neighborly Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).

I.

Sarah had been living in apartment 223 for three years. Her building was gridlocked with rent-control legacies. Which made the girl with perfectly curled hair and purple embroidered vest moving in down the hall noticeable. As an observer of nature, it was Sarah’s responsibility to make up excuses to walk in and out of her apartment when she heard the woman hauling her meticulously labeled boxes up the stairs. If she lingered when the woman paused by her door to sweep her thick hair up with a pink scrunchie--

Well she was gay as hell. No need to lie to herself about that. 

II.

After she moved out, Sarah had to remind her parents to please text her when they planned on coming over. No single woman in Manhattan answered the door when she wasn’t expecting anyone--that was asking to inspire an SVU cold open. Her peep hole was installed backwards, which meant that a freak could press their face against her door and see into her apartment but she couldn't see out, making life extra dangerous. But when she heard a knock at her door a few minutes after she got home from work, she answered it. 

Her reasonable excuse was that it might be a postmates delivery from David trying to make up for their last fight. 

Her gay as hell excuse was that it might be the woman down the hall. 

She opened the door, taking care to straighten her back and tousle her hair as she did, positioning herself as cool and casual. It paid off because on the other side of her door, holding a grocery store box with a plastic window and a pie inside, was _ the hot hot hot woman down the hall. _

III. 

“Hi!”

“Oh! Hi!”

“I’m Katherine. I moved in just down there. This is for you.” 

“Oh wow. Thank you.”

“It is gluten free and vegan, just in case. But I promise it tastes good, I’ve eaten it before. This bakery is really wonderful, and I am thrilled because there’s a location just a few blocks away.” 

“That’s...thoughtful of you.”

“I’m Katherine.” 

“Right.”

“I’m repeating myself to give you an opening to tell me your name.” 

“Right! Right. I’m Sarah Jacobs. Thanks for the...pie? Are you from the prairie?”

“Oh no. Upper East Side born and bred.”

“Um. This is the antithesis of Upper East Side culture. Do you--I mean, are you bringing everyone on the floor pie?” 

“Oh no, just the cute girls who spent my entire move in day ogling me. Do you want to invite me in?” 

“...yes. Yes I do.” 

IV.

Katherine opens a bottle of wine with just her shoe. Sarah falls a little bit in love. 


End file.
